Diseases associated with cell proliferation, such as cancer, remain a serious public health problem. For example, about 595,690 people in the United States of America are expected to die of cancer in 2016 alone according to the American Cancer Society, Cancer Facts & FIGS. 2016 (www.cancer.org/acs/groups/content/@research/documents/document/acspc-047079.pdf). While many targets have been identified as associated with certain cancers, it has been challenging to develop selective therapies. Accordingly, there remains a need for effective, safe and selective methods of treating diseases and/or disorders associated with cell proliferation.